Le crépuscule d'une vie
by Glasgow
Summary: Deux hommes au crépuscule de leur vie, d'où le titre, font le bilan d'une vie bien remplie. Slash McShep


Titre : Le crépuscule d'une vie

Genre : pré-death fic Voilà que j'invente des genres, mais ça me semblait nécessaire, vous comprendrez en lisant

Saison : hors saison

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait…

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

John sortit sur la petite terrasse et tendit un verre de thé glacé à Rodney, qui se prélassait tranquillement dans son rocking-chair. Il s'assit ensuite dans le fauteuil près de lui et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Le soleil brillant du mois de juillet était bas sur l'horizon, une nouvelle journée était sur le point de s'achever, peut-être la dernière pensa comme chaque soir l'ancien militaire.

Fixant Rodney, son visage buriné par le temps et les soucis, ses rares cheveux depuis longtemps devenus gris, John se perdit dans ses pensées. A quel moment son compagnon était-il devenu un vieil homme ? Depuis quand lui-même était-il devenu un vieil homme ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ils avaient vécu, bien vécu, connaissant comme tout un chacun de bons moments et d'autres plus difficiles. Mais au moins ils étaient restés unis. Enfin, presque toujours en tout cas. A présent que la fin était proche, John n'avait aucun regret. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu ? Il avait été heureux auprès de son Rodney, il l'était encore à chaque instant. Et puis il aimait à croire que la mort ne signifiait qu'un nouveau commencement. Peut-être une nouvelle vie les attendait-elle, dans laquelle à nouveau ils seraient unis. Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus que le néant. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela n'en avait plus depuis longtemps. En vieillissant on devient sage, John, tout comme Rodney, n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Souriant à son compagnon qui avait levé les yeux vers lui, John prit sa main dans la sienne.

« - On est bien là, hein ? demanda le Canadien d'une voix un peu éraillée. »

Sans répondre, John se contenta de hocher la tête en retirant ses lunettes pour mieux le regarder. Oui, ils étaient bien. Echangeant un regard empli d'amour, ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur Gwen qui jouait dans l'herbe à quelques pas de la terrasse avec leurs petits-enfants.

Gwen, le témoin permanent de la trahison de Rodney, mais également leur miracle. Cette fille qu'ils aimaient tant tous les deux. Bien sûr, contrairement à Rodney, John n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec elle, mais elle ne l'en considérait pas moins comme son père tout autant que l'autre. Tout comme John voyait en elle sa véritable fille, ayant depuis longtemps oublié cette femme qui lui avait donnée la vie. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait élevée au quotidien auprès de Rodney.

Trente ans plus tôt sur Atlantis, Rodney avait quitté John parce que leur façon de vivre et la discrétion dont ils devaient faire preuve ne lui convenaient plus. Il s'était alors tourné vers Keller, et l'avait rapidement mise enceinte. John restait encore aujourd'hui convaincu qu'il l'avait fait exprès, comme si être capable de devenir père pouvait laver la honte de s'être cru homosexuel si longtemps. Un an après la naissance de Gwen, alors que John était devenu un parrain gâteau pour combler le vide dans son cœur, Keller avait été tuée lors d'une invasion de la Cité. Rodney en avait souffert, mais ce n'était pas le premier drame qu'il vivait. Il s'en était donc remis facilement, trop facilement. Et il avait alors compris ce que John savait depuis le début, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, oubliant le passé, oubliant la souffrance d'avoir été séparés, élevant Gwen main dans la main.

Et peu à peu les années avaient passé. Gwen avait grandi. Les Wraiths avait fini par être éradiqués, Atlantis devenant une simple base scientifique avant que le projet ne soit tout bonnement abandonné. La petite famille était donc retournée sur Terre. Rodney avait trouvé un poste dans une prestigieuse université, John avait monté sa propre boîte de sécurité. Ils avaient acheté cette petite maison, dans laquelle ils profitaient aujourd'hui confortablement de leur retraite. Gwen avait fini par quitter le nid, se marier, fonder une famille à son tour. Cette fillette qui ressemblait tellement à la fillette qu'elle avait elle-même été, ce fils qui était le clone de Rodney, tant en terme de caractère que physiquement. Personne ne lui ressemblait à lui, mais John s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il avait leur amour.

A présent la vie s'écoulait lentement, chacun en profitant au jour le jour, conscients qu'à tout moment tout risquait de s'arrêter. Ils étaient prêts pour ça. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'y préparer. Gwen aussi semblait-il, qui venait les voir régulièrement, passant chaque fois quelques jours ici avec ses enfants, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore

Rodney avait le cœur malade. Durant ces dix dernières années il avait fait deux infarctus, le second le laissant hémiplégique. Il était parvenu à retrouver la plupart de sa motricité grâce à une rééducation intense et le soutient permanent de son homme, mais l'épée de Damoclès était toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes. Carson, qu'ils voyaient toujours régulièrement, de même que les autres médecins qui le suivaient, avaient été clairs. La prochaine crise cardiaque lui serait fatale. Alors il vivait un peu plus sainement pour reculer au mieux l'inévitable mais n'avait plus guère d'illusion. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais il avait fait la paix avec lui-même, avec la vie en général. Il était même parvenu à se pardonner d'avoir un jour quitté John, tellement longtemps auparavant, presque dans une autre vie.

John pour sa part veillait sur lui au mieux, ne s'éloignant jamais longtemps, comme pour être sûr d'être à ses côtés à l'ultime moment. Il n'était pas dupe, ces derniers jours il avait remarqué que Rodney était plus faible que d'habitude, plus calme aussi, il avait même perdu son célèbre appétit. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais ils savaient tous les deux. La fin était proche. Peut-être cette nuit. Peut-être demain. La vie de Rodney s'arrêterait bientôt et celle de John juste après, comme il l'avait si bien préparé.

Certes lui-même était en bonne santé, il pouvait même se vanter d'avoir été à peu près épargné par les années – tous ses cheveux étaient toujours là, bien qu'un peu gris eux aussi, et il se sentait en forme la plupart du temps, même si son physique s'était un peu empâté ces derniers temps – mais la mort de Rodney serait son arrêt de mort. Son arme était prête, dissimulée avec soin au fond de sa table de chevet. Il avait déjà tout répété bien souvent dans sa tête. Quand Rodney serait parti, il l'installerait dans leur lit, s'allongerait près de lui et presserait la détente. Cette conduite lâche et égoïste dévasterait probablement Gwen, mais elle était encore tellement jeune, elle saurait forcément y faire face. De toute façon John ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Son destin était si étroitement lié à Rodney qu'ils ne pouvaient partir qu'ensemble, parce que vivre l'un sans l'autre n'était pas vraiment vivre.

Rodney tenta d'étouffer discrètement un bâillement, geste qui n'échappa pourtant pas à John, rodé depuis tellement longtemps à prendre soin de lui.

« - Tu es fatigué ? »

Le Canadien ne se donna pas la peine de nier. John lisait en lui, lui mentir était une perte de temps. Il hocha donc la tête. John se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Ensemble ils adressèrent un signe de la main à leur fille, qui les rejoint en courant, les embrassant, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre ses enfants.

« - Elle te ressemble, dit Rodney en la suivant du regard. »

John ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi entre ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, mais il aimait suffisamment cette idée pour ne pas contredire Rodney à ce sujet.

Prenant appui sur lui puisqu'il n'avait plus la force de marcher seul, Rodney se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« - Tu viens te coucher avec moi beau gosse ?

- Bien sûr. Il est peut-être encore tôt, mais avec un canon tel que toi dans mon lit, je ne voudrais être nul part ailleurs, s'amusa John. »

Echangeant un regard complice, ils éclatèrent de rire de concert tandis que la main de John descendait lentement dans le dos de son amour, se posant finalement sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa doucement. Ils ne faisaient plus l'amour depuis longtemps, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de flirter comme au premier jour, comme à cette époque bénie où ils avaient la vie devant eux.

Peut-être cette nuit, ou peut-être pas. John n'en avait cure. Auprès de Rodney il avait la sensation d'avoir l'éternité devant lui et même la mort elle-même ne pourrait rien y changer.

THE END.


End file.
